Old Friends
by RainbowSquirrellJump05
Summary: During a sleepless night, Rachel finds an email from an old friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Just in case you read this and have no idea who Celeste is, go to your local library and read Glee Foreign Exchange. While your there you should read the other two as well. If you like glee you'll find them interesting. I found them plain addictive, but I'm crazy ... crazy about glee! I know i'm sad. :') Please R&R. If I get no reveiws I won't update. **

**Because I have to: I do not own glee or any of the characters, but I do own this story line though.  
**

Rachel rolled over and opened her eyes. It took a while, but when her eyes adjusted she realised it was dark outside. She picked up her phone but the sudden light made it difficult to read at first. 2:11am. Rachel locked her phone and flopped back on the pillows. Realising there was no way she was going to be able to sleep again, she sat up and looked next to her. Brody was laying on his stomach with his head turned away from her.

Rachel slowly pulled back the covers and got out of bed. She crept out of bed and into the living room area of the apartment. Other than the noise of New York, it was silent. She grabbed her laptop off the coffee table and quietly made her way back to her bedroom. When the computer hummed to life, Rachel turned down the brightness and logged into facebook. She had a friend request from Adam, which she accepted. Mercedes updated her profile picture and Tina liked Blaine's status about being single. Being around 2:30 in the morning no one was on so Rachel checked her email instead. There she found an email from NYADA, reminding her about some new course they had going, and an email from an unkown address. She opened it curiously and read it quietly to herself.

_Rachel,_

_I have no idea if you remember me, but my name is Celeste. I was one the french kids that came to your glee club three years ago. I was watching TV the other day and something about a broadway show came on and I thought, 'I really should email Rachel'. I really think we should keep in touch and, maybe we could see each other someday. Sorry for not writing sooner._

Reading this Rachel had a mental blank about who Celeste was. Celeste. Rachel's ex-exchange student. Her jaw dropped and she reread the email another two times.

"Celeste remembers me," she gasped.

Rachel got out of bed and ran into Kurt's room with the laptop.

"Kurt, Kurt wake up," she whispered as she shook him. Kurt groggily sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Is there a sale somewhere I should know about?"

"Better," Rachel shoved the computer onto his lap. "Read this,"

Kurt sheilded his eyes but squinted at the screen and as he read the email his eyes widened.

"No way! Well, we have to invite her over, but not now, I'll help you reply tomorrow. Go back to bed. Please." With that Kurt rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head.

Rachel logged out of her computer and placed it on the kitchen table. She started to walk away but went back for a glass of water. When she got back into her bedroom, Brody was sitting up and stretching.

"What's going on?" he yawned.

"Nothing," Rachel crawled back into bed kissed him on the cheek, "Go back to sleep."

But even as sleep took over her she was unable to wipe the smile off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go chapter 2. Enjoy and please reveiw.**

When Brody woke up the next morning, Kurt and Rachel were huddled over Rachel's laptop and talking quietly. He stood in the doorway for a while, wondering if they would notice. When they didn't he stretched and walked past them and into the kitchen.

"What are you guys up to on this fine Saturday morning." Rachel jumped before turning around, Kurt, however just stayed looking at the computer.

"Brody, do us a favour and put a top on,"

"Have you seen what you're asking me to put away here, Kurt?" Brody said, gesturing to his abs, which were perfectly sculpted due to years of dancing and working out.

Rachel laughed as she walked towards him.

"Morning gorgeous," he said before wrapping his arms around her kissing her on the nose.

"Hey," she replied.

"Brody, I may be gay, but please. Put. It. Away"

"Fine, fine, I'm going, but remember, it's not like I'm naked,"

"Do you know how long it took to get that image out of my mind? A whole week,"

Brody walked into his and Rachel's bedroom and picked up a random shirt from the draw. It was black and showed of his biceps. As he pulled it over his head he remembered that Rachel had gone running to see Kurt last night. Maybe she was pregnant. Crap, the thought of being a dad made Brody want to be sick. No, she would definatley have told him by now. A little worried he went back into the kitchen and looked at Rachel's stomach. She didn't look pregnant. That was good sign. Brody relaxed and exhaled deeply.

"Hey Rach, you never told me what happened last night," he hinted, leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh, yeah. Well it won't seem like a big deal to you,"

"That's okay. Tell me anyway,"

Rachel ran over and grabbed his hand. She pulled him over to the couch and sat in front of the computer. On the screen was an email and Brody looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Read it," She said, gesturing to the screen.

Brody leaned forward and read the email.

"O-kay, who's Celeste?" he asked a little confused.

"She was sort of like an exchange student. Her glee club director was our glee club's director's exchange student when they were in high school, and during my sophomore year they came to visit. Celeste was my french student." Rachel explained.

"Oh, that's awesome. Are you going to invite her over?"

"That's what we were doing when you came out just before,"

"Cool. I've always wanted to meet a french person,"

"Well then, now's your chance," Rachel said leaning towards him.

Brody smiled and kissed her.

Kurt, who was in the kitchen, gagged and turned away. He liked Brody, but those two were so ... mushy at times. And as to Rachel and Celeste, when the french glee club had come to town the last time, well, things could have gone smoother. Rachel and Celeste got along really well at times, but not so well at others. In fact, it was like world war three between them to start with but they eventually became friends. Even now Rachel would be too stubborn to admit that. This would be amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is where Celeste actually comes into it. And thank you for the reveiws. I appreciate it. **

Celeste gotoff the plane and looked around the airport. She was looking for Rachel, short skirt, kneesocks and a sweater. That's what Rachel usually wore. Celeste scanned the crowd for the familiar face. There were families and couples and people standing alone, but no Rachel.

"CELESTE!" The voise came from behind her and sounded familiar. Celeste spun around, her blue eyes wide. The voice may have been familiar but the sight wasn't. Rachel stood before her. She wore grey, denim shorts and a black long-sleeve top. She had on knee-high boots and a lot more make-up than Celeste could remember her ever wearing. She'd obviously had a hair cut, she had a fringe and bangs now. But it all looked so good on her. Rachel ran over and threw her arms around her. "Oh my god, it's been forever. How are you?"

"Rachel, you look amazing! I'm good, studying at a big arts college in France. You live in New York now? All alone?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes and no, I live with Kurt and Brody," Rachel gestured to Kurt who had just caught up with Rachel.

"Ah, Kurt I remember you. How could I forget? Aimee, Sophie and Claire would not stop talking about how they missed you and how badly they needed fashion advice."

Kurt chuckled. "They were amazing. It's so nice to have a fan club."

Rachel grabbed one of Celeste's bags and turned to her. "Lets go then," she smiled. Celeste and Kurt followed Rachel out of the airport.

"Rachel, who is this Brody you mentioned,"

Rachel grinned at her "Brody's my boyfriend,"

Celeste frowned as if she were confused. "What about Finn?"

Rachel's expression saddened and she ducked her head a bit. "Well, after we graduated ... things got ... difficult. We fought and broke up. But we're both better off now." She said this as if she were trying to convince herself as well. Rachel turned her head and smiled at Celeste.

Celeste followed Kurt and Rachel to carpark, where they led her to Kurt's car. They loaded her things into the boot and climbed in, Kurt in the driver's seat and Rachel and Celeste in the back. The front passenger seat was occupied by Brody, who had headphones in. He was leaning back against the seat and Celeste could hear the music he was listening to. Rachel buckled her seatbelt and looked at him. She rolled her eyes before leaning forward and slowly removing one headphone. Brody didn't seem to notice until Rachel whispered in his ear. "Babe, we have a guest."

Brody sat up fast. "Shoot Rach, you scared the hell out of me," Rachel, Kurt and Celeste were all laughing at him and this made him smile through his frown. "It's not funny, you shouldn't do that. Are you going to introduce me to your friend or should I introduce myself?" When the only reply he got was more laughter, he shook his head and turned to Celeste. "Hey, I'm Brody," he held his hand out to Celeste.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Celeste," she replied, taking his hand.

"I've heard alot about you. You must be brave coming to stay with this weirdo for two weeks." Brody said nodding his head at Rachel, who had finished laughing and smiled at Celeste.

"It is an honour, really." Celeste smiled back at Rachel, "Even if she is weird,"

Kurt pulled out of the airport carpark and began the drive back to their apartment. There wasn't much converstation, but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. Every now and then Rachel or Brody would point out some landmark or place where they had a memory. Celeste was tired, but enough so, that she would miss s thing. New York was huge, and she didn't want to miss any of it.

"Celeste," Rachel nudged her and pointed out the window. The Statue of Liberty stood before her, and Celeste stared up at it, with her mouth open.

"Wow, you can see this from your apartment? It is beautiful. We can visit it, yes?"

"No, we can't see it from our apartment, but we will definately take you to it,"

"Thank you, I love New York already,"

"Yeah that happens, don't worry, we won't let you miss a thing."

Celeste nodded and settled back in her seat. "Thank you," she said before closing her eyes.

**Sorry guys, this one is short, but I couldn't write much else without it being irrelivant. **


End file.
